


Suddenly I'm Bisexual

by DefinitelyNotBees



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Male Character, Body Shots, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Experimentation, Flirting, Fluff, Grinding, Horny Harold, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Sexual Tension, Sexuality Crisis, ksi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotBees/pseuds/DefinitelyNotBees
Summary: Harry and JJ find they have a connection they can’t ignore. The rising sexual tension reaches its peak on a night out, where they must admit their feelings for each other or forever bury their feelings. Will they discover the true depth of their connection? Just how far are they willing to take this?
Relationships: Harry Lewis/Olajide "JJ" Olatunji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Suddenly I'm Bisexual

“Bogger!” AnesonGib roared. “Next round on you, yeah?” 

The Troops were gathered in a pub in central London. Most of them were well on their way to being drunk. Harry, a seasoned drinker, enjoyed nearly full use of his mental faculties. As such, the boys collectively nominated him to pay for the next round. Harry put up a loud fight, but admitted defeat after embarrassingly little persuasion. He’d do anything for his boys and they all knew it. 

Ethan loudly requested a dark beer; by whatever round this was, he reasoned, it wouldn’t be quite so repulsive. JJ requested a couple of Sambuca shots.

“We’re not nearly drunk enough, Harry,” he said. 

_Drunk enough for what?_ Harry wondered. He nodded his agreement anyway, dismissing it as JJ being himself. 

Harry returned bearing drinks and distributed them amidst loud cheers. 

He and JJ prepared for the shot, sharing the look of grim solidarity that comes with shotting anything over 30%. 

“Chin chin!” Harry said, shotting the Sambuca. He grimaced - he was sober enough to taste it, unfortunately. JJ, however, swallowed it without even a grimace, licking his lips when he caught Harry's eye. Harry’s eyes widened. He tried to convince himself that JJ didn’t mean anything by it as he wrenched his gaze from JJ’s mouth. 

“More shots?” suggested Harry, determined to fend of any sexuality crises using alcohol. 

“Absolutely, man,” agreed JJ. 

When Harry stood up to go and get more drinks, JJ pulled him back down by his forearm. “I’ll get them. You got the last ones,” he said. Harry nodded, caught off-guard by the demonstration of the physical power JJ possessed. Lord above, even when JJ didn’t mean to use any force he was stronger than Harry by a mile. 

Harry sat alone with his thoughts. These days, he had started to appreciate JJ’s traits - his strength, his charisma - on a different level. His raw power had morphed from being merely cool to sparking bedroom thoughts that Harry wasn’t sure he was supposed to have about JJ. The image of the glint in JJ’s eye when he said an innuendo sprang to his mind’s eye worryingly easily. 

JJ set a shot down before him. “Body shot?” JJ suggested, a daring look in his eye. Harry chuckled at the sheer amount of barefaced cheek that JJ exuded. 

“I’m up for anything you want,” Harry said, meeting JJ’s eyes. As soon as the words left his mouth, he cringed inwardly. Flirtatious eye contact with JJ was not how he planned to execute that sentence; nor did he mean to sound quite so suggestive. JJ wiggled his eyebrows, effectively shattering the tension. 

“Come on then,” said JJ, leading him back to the bar for a slice of lime. 

Harry tugged his shirt to the side. JJ sprinkled salt just above his collarbone. They decided JJ would simply do the shot from the glass - this bar didn’t have the type of atmosphere that encouraged proper, lying down body shots. JJ lined up the shot while Harry gingerly placed the lime in his mouth. Nerves were fluttering in his stomach, causing his breaths to quicken noticeably. JJ moved closer. 

Harry felt JJ’s breath on his neck as JJ tugged aside the collar of his shirt. He leaned in further, eventually licking the salt off of Harry. The wet slide of JJ’s tongue sent blood rushing down from Harry’s head. Harry wasn’t sure why he was feeling quite so giddy. He supposed he didn’t have any connection to the women he’d slept with after Katie - his and JJ’s closeness was a breath of fresh air. Yet, their friendship wasn’t the reason for Harry’s excitement. There was a tension there, a tension that doesn’t exist between friends. There was no denying it - Harry’s body reacted to JJ. 

JJ took the shot and turned again to Harry. Harry’s lips tingled from both the lime and the thought of JJ nearly kissing him. JJ leaned closer to take the lime from his mouth. Harry let his eyes slide to JJ’s lips, then to his eyes, and back. JJ held the eye contact until they were almost nose to nose. Harry was the first to close his eyes. JJ took the lime from his mouth, lingering in Harry’s space for just a second too long. 

Harry smiled as he opened his eyes, aiming to get his brain back into ‘friend-mode,’ or, at the very least, to diffuse some of the sexual tension. JJ’s face scrunched up in response to the double-whammy of Sambuca followed quickly by lime. His comic overreaction made Harry giggle - clearly JJ wanted him to be comfortable with whatever they were doing. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been that close to kissing you,” JJ said, without warning. Harry short-circuited. 

“Er… would you like to be closer?” Harry blurted out. His tipsy brain couldn’t keep up with his speech. JJ blinked, but never lost his playful smile that kept Harry as much at ease as he was capable of being in this situation. 

“Yeah, sure. Why not?” JJ said, without even a hint of nerves. Harry was fairly stunned at his easy agreement; he hadn’t thought this far ahead. 

JJ placed his hand on Harry’s thigh. The presence of his hand was heavier than Harry was used to. Now that he had experienced the strength of a man, he wasn’t sure the touch of a woman would feel the same. Harry smiled, trying not to look quite as nervous as he felt. He was a bit out of practice, after all, what with not having had a girlfriend for over a month now. Furthermore, they were in a public bar in front of all of their friends. Said friends were fairly battered, admittedly, and were unlikely to pay too much attention. Even so, it was nerve-wracking. 

“Go on then,” Harry said, shocking himself with his flirtatiousness. He wound a hand behind JJ’s neck and moved closer. Dimly, he realised he didn’t have to duck. He found he quite liked the lack of any height difference. Like before, they held loaded eye contact until their noses almost brushed. Harry let his eyes fall to JJ’s lips before closing them altogether. 

His lips met JJ’s in a firm press. Almost immediately, JJ opened his mouth a little, so Harry followed suit. JJ’s lips weren’t quite as soft as Harry’s previous partners had been, but they more than made up for that in expansiveness. JJ brushed his tongue against Harry’s lips. He echoed the movement, dipping his tongue slightly underneath JJ’s top lip. With one hand, Harry rubbed slow circles into JJ’s lower back, and the other hand cradled the back of his neck. Their tongues brushed, sending shivers down Harry’s spine. JJ began to stroke Harry’s tongue and lips with his own tongue. It felt nice, not having to make the first move for a change. He was quite content letting JJ take control of their kiss. Harry gave his tongue free reign to explore more of what JJ was offering. He leaned further forwards, urging JJ to kiss him more deeply. JJ happily obliged. 

It was oddly thrilling, kissing JJ. He never let Harry sink into his thoughts; he was always doing something new or changing the pace of their kiss. Harry found himself kissing with an intensity that he had lost over the last few months. 

Some time later, their kiss wound to a close. They both sensed a need to go further than their being in a bar would allow. They broke apart, remaining closer than could be deemed strictly friendly. They breathed each other in for a few moments, just enjoying the sense of intimacy. 

“That’s called _chemistry_ , baby,” JJ said with a grin. Harry let out a low whistle under his breath. 

“Christ, yeah,” he agreed. “Any time you fancy snogging a bloke again, you know where I am,” Harry said. He was just happy that JJ had also felt their connection. 

“Who said anything about stopping? I’d be up for a lot more, if you are,” said JJ. Harry blinked. JJ’s upfront nature frequently caught Harry off-guard. He appreciated the bluntness, though, since it saved a lot of time and uncertainty. Harry nodded, stammering in his haste to assure JJ that he very much agreed. 

They stood up. JJ gave Harry’s arse a squeeze, eliciting a lovely blush. Harry threw caution to the wind and decided to rub his arse into JJ’s crotch as subtly as he could. His only goal was to wind JJ up, and from the sound of JJ’s muttered, “ _Fuck_ , Harry,” he had succeeded. Their friends pretended not to notice the sexual tension between them as they said their hasty goodbyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed this! Feel free to leave a comment :)
> 
> Ideally, this fic takes place after Harry broke up with Katie and in the gap between JJ's girlfriends. This fic is not intended to comment on any of their sexualities.


End file.
